Alfred's Adopted Granddaughter
by vampirechick55
Summary: Alfred has a granddaughter who lost her parents to a murder and has no place to stay, so Alfred asks Bruce if she could stay with them. During her coming Red X and a villain comes with a power over Robin, how will everyone reaction to this villain? and will they ever find out who it is? oc/Robin


Alfred's Adopted Granddaughter

*Bruce's P.O.V*

I was making my way to the Bat cave when Alfred made his way next to me and said "Master Bruce?" I stopped in my tracks and replied "Yes Alfred" he showed a smile and said "We'll Master Bruce you see I have a granddaughter and her parents have been murdered and she has no place to stay so-" I cut him off by putting my hand up. He then gave me a slight worried look then I announced "It's fine Alfred she can stay here for as long as she wants to" he's mouth grew in a smile then said "Thank you very much sir it means a lot, so I'll be collecting her tomorrow at noon" I nodded then continue my way to the bat cave.

When I got there I changed quickly into my suit by came out for my ears to be filled with laughter, I looked around to see Robin and Kid Flash fooling around while having an arm wrestle. I sighed and asked "Can you too please be more mature enough to act your age?" They both just continued with their wrestle to find Robin had won then erupted with cheers then saying "Yeah, you owe me $10 now Kid!" But his cheering was stopped by Kid tackling him. I let a chuckle escape my lips while I watched the boys fight but stopped when Flash ran into me causing us to fall, I let out a growl and glared at Kid's mentor get up quickly and rubbed the back of his neck while saying "Sorry Bats" The alarm sounded and we all became alert, we instantly moved to the monitor and saw it was Red X and a new villain...

*Robin's P.O.V*

We all found our way to the scene, Batman and I in the batmoblie while Kid and Flash well ran, they were there before us and were shocked by the person they saw with Red X. Batman automatically yelled "Who are you?" To the figure then they turned around and revealed a girl with a white mask with dark gold stars on the sides covering her eyes, a midnight blue spandex uniform which covered her arms, stomach but stopped just a little under her mid thighs and to finish it she had a white utility belt hanging on her hip. I gulped knowing I had an attraction towards her, but I brushed it off and quickly prepared an attack towards Red X, I did a round house kick and knocked him to the floor and then everyone got into action knowing it started by my attack.

Kid then went after the girl and tried to hit her by failed badly, she giggled and quickly moved out of the way then kicked him on the back causing him to fall on the ground with a grunt. I then made my way behind her and tackled her to the ground, she grunted and kicked me in the stomach to get me off of her I dodged it and pinned he to the floor. She let a smirk crawl onto her lips then said in a lustful voice "We'll looks like you got me Robin, have any special requests you want me to do?" I a sudden urge to kiss her but controlled myself and instead licked my lips but then was pulled off of her by Red X, he threw me against a wall and I blacked out...

*Kid's P.O.V*

I watched as Red X threw Robin against the wall and pick up the girl and whisper in her ear, she glanced at me and winked. My eyes widened as she made her way towards me but I quickly sped away behind Red X to punch him on the back of the head, but my hand was caught by the girl I instantly became tranced by her eyes. Then she used that time to push me against a wall and I snapped out of it, she let out a giggle and whispered to me "You know you're pretty hot Kid Flash" then she blew me a kiss and punched me hard enough for me to pass out.

*Flash's P.O.V*

I was very shocked at what this girl could do, she was able to really distract Robin and that is pretty hard and finally she knocked out Kid by a single punch. I gulped and made my way next to Batman and asked "What are we goanna do now?" He sighed and answered "We'll first we have to get rid of Red X then we can take out the girl" I nodded and quickly made my way to Red X and touched a pressure point I knew would knock him out. When he fell to the ground I let out a laugh but stopped when Batman appeared next to me to catch the girl's leg, she was about to kick me in the side but luckily Batman was there. He threw her leg down which caused her body to follow her landed and glared up at Batman, she then quickly tripped me and punched me giving me a black eye and causing me to black out.

*Batman's P.O.V*

I let out a growl when the girl knocked out Flash then I threw a net at her but she dodged it and jumped up onto a hanging lamp, I heard her yell out "Is that all you got Batman?" She then did a flip and lanes in front of me perfectly, I blinked a couple of times and snapped back into action and threw a batarang in her direction. It cut her cheek causing some blood to drip down her cheek, it caused her to growl and run towards me with power then doing a roundhouse kick to my stomach causing me to fall back but I caught myself and she wasn't I frog of me anymore. She threw a smoke pellet and I was surrounded by smoke and was suddenly kicked in the back of the head with a strong force which made everything go black.


End file.
